Cellulose produced in bacteria has several advantages compared to plant-derived cellulose for human health applications. Bacterial cellulose has high strength, excellent conformability and handling, good biocompatibility, and is free of lignins and other undesirable materials often found in plant cellulose. Because of these properties, bacterial cellulose is an attractive biomaterial for use in human health. In some human health applications, it is preferred that the material is bioresorbed as, for example, native human tissue is regenerated at the site where the bacterial cellulose has been placed. Because humans lack the enzymes capable of degrading cellulose, however, bacterial cellulose is not biodegradable in humans. Although various postproduction chemical processes have been developed to modify cellulose to make it susceptible to hydrolysis and hence, bioresorbable, these chemical processes can result in changes to the properties of the resulting material and loss of some of the desirable features of bacterial cellulose.